


Needs of the Heart

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kinda_gay, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William contemplates his new existence and his needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs of the Heart

**Title:** Needs of the Heart  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** sexual references and descriptions  
 **Pairing:** Angelus/William  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #290 Cairo & [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/) #03 Caress  
 **Chapter:** 5 linked drabbles  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU, Historical, Fanged Four  
 **Beta(s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** William contemplates his new existence and his needs  
 **A/N:** Decided to try a series of drabbles this week. It was much harder than I thought but I did enjoy it. :)

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=needsoftheheart.png)  


  


~ Drabble One ~

The moonlight gently caressed the surface of the sluggishly flowing river while the choking dust which seemed to forever float above the bustling streets of the city centre had finally settled as the cooler evening temperatures descended. It was another reason in his swiftly growing list of reasons to be grateful for his new status. William stood quietly at the window contemplating the stark contrast of the desert sands and lush, green oasis while he waited for Angelus to appear. The divide reminded him of himself and his miraculous transformation from a simple, gentleman poet to a powerful, vibrant vampire.

 

~ Drabble Two ~

The soft caress against the nape of his neck caused a shiver of delight to race along his spine but came as no surprise. His sensitive hearing had picked up each soft step and each swish of the fabric encasing muscled legs as it lightly brushed together. William let out a soft sigh and leaned back against the firm chest. Strong arms encircled his smaller frame making him feel safe. Protected in the shelter of Sire's arms against the many perils and harms of the world, he smiled and rubbed himself wantonly on the growing firmness he found behind him.

 

~ Drabble Three ~

William felt and heard the low rumble of laughter from the large vampire behind him.

“Such a sensual creature and quite a surprise,” Angelus observed.

“A nice surprise?” William asked in a flirty, light hearted manner keeping its true importance hidden deep inside. He waited, eyes still looking out over the city streets bathed in moonlight. He had learned not to show any weakness in front of this powerful vampire lest it be used against him at some point in the future.

Arms squeezed more tightly around him. “Aye, lad.”

William relaxed with a contented sigh.

 

~ Drabble Four ~

The night air caressed his skin as the warm breeze off the river swept through the streets cleaning away the smells of the daily market and sending the small bits of remaining rubbish swirling. He felt his teeth slide through the plump skin and the soft pop as they pierced the vein. William groaned in pleasure when the warm, thick blood slid over his tongue. The flavours of fear and arousal burst across his senses causing his cock to harden. Licking his lips, he dropped the cooling corpse to the ground. He turned to his sire with a mischievous grin.

~ Drabble Five ~

 

Large, sure hands stroked over satin smooth skin heated by blood and arousal. William panted as slick fingers teased along his thighs and probed gently at his entrance. Flicks of a wet tongue had him writhing and begging for more. Words of false promise, devotion, and affection caressed his ears and heart. Opening his body, he moaned his pleasure as Angelus slid inside. Finally. Fullness. Ecstasy. They lay spent and sated within their nest of blankets as the city began to awaken and William wisely realised Angelus would fill the needs of his body but never those of his heart.

 

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
